1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to mausoleums having viewing areas and a plurality of open-faced crypts arranged in tiers and in side-by-side relationship and, more particularly, to a front panel for the crypts to seal and cover the opened faces and insulate the viewing area of the mausoleum.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Historically, mausoleums have been employed to preserve the remains of man. Today, mausoleums are popular because of the limited amount of space in many urban and suburban areas. Further, mausoleums enable loved ones to visit the deceased at any time of year without braving the cold, rain or snow as is the case with a grave site.
Typically, mausoleums are large buildings having aisles defined by crypts in side-by-side relationship arranged in tiers and formed by a plurality of horizontal and vertical concrete walls. Usually the crypts have an open front prior to placing a casket therein. Each crypt also has a vented back wall with the vents leading to the outdoors so that odors and moisture can escape to the atmosphere when a deceased is placed therein.
Once a casket is placed within the crypt, the crypt is sealed. First, a 1/16" thick polyethylene sheet can be placed over the crypt front. This sheet forms a vapor barrier between the mausoleum aisle and the crypt. A marble or a concrete facing is then mounted over the crypt front. Finally, a plaque can be placed on the facing identifying the deceased.
Since the crypt of the deceased can be viewed at any time of year, the viewing area of the mausoleum must be climatically controlled--air conditioned during the summer months and heated during the winter months. Utility bills can be in the tens of thousands of dollars per year because: (1) the mausoleums are poorly insulated, if at all; (2) the mausoleum outer walls are concrete or masonry, a poor insulator; and (3) the open crypts are vented to the outdoors allowing heated and cooled air to escape. Further, the closed crypts, at best, have a 1/16" sheet of polyethylene and a concrete or marble facing. This affords little insulation to the mausoleum aisles.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,727,632 to Yearsly discloses a method to enclose a casket with a polyethylene shroud in an attempt to insulate a mausoleum. This shroud contains the odors of the decomposing body but provides minimal insulation to the mausoleum because the polyethylene shroud is thin. Further, it is bulky and expensive to manufacture.
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide an inexpensive, lightweight and simple device to seal and insulate the crypts from the viewing aisle and insulate the same.
It is yet another object of my invention to retrofit easily and inexpensively existing mausoleums with the device.
It is yet another object of my invention to have a simple method to install the device.